


The Sweetest Taboo

by Gloryofluv



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Song: Sweetest Taboo, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv
Summary: Solomon has been dancing around things for centuries. Love wasn’t important, knowledge and power were. But ever since MC he felt something else. It’s Valentine’s Day and she was hiding from several demons trying to make her fall in love. They decided to hide out in Purgatory Hall. What happens when his suppressed feelings come out?Valentine's Day Song One Shot
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	The Sweetest Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> The song featured in this One-Shot is "The Sweetest Taboo" by Sade. It's excellent if you haven't heard it and immediately thought of Solomon tonight for Valentine's Day. So, thought I'd do a little ode to our sneaky sorcerer on such a day.
> 
> Short, sweet, but lovely!

They were in Solomon's room. Not something usual, but the demons were hunting MC down for some odd holiday event that Lord Diavolo was throwing. He was her best shot at hiding. He had to laugh at that concept… she was hiding from demons that wanted to kiss her. Not just kiss her, but kiss her to make her fall in love with them. Oh, it just was too much.

The pair talked and had tea before she grew curious. He loved that she was curious by nature. It had always made his magic and charms when they were out that much more intriguing—her reaction to them and how she perceived his trifles and tricks to get a smile.

MC wandered over to his CDs and flicked on the player. “Why didn’t I think of bringing mine from home,” she giggled and shook her head.

Solomon was always amused at her pureness. This woman came into the Devildom with the innocence of fresh snow. Untainted by destructive forces that loomed in a long-listed past. No magic to protect her or jade her from the demon’s personalities. It was amusing to watch the fawn frolic with demons… but she wasn’t doe-eyed any longer. She had seven pacts under her belt, and they were back.

With that return, he had lost the small line. The excuses to visit her at her home and comfort her from the loss of the Devildom. He enjoyed being her comfort. That was when he realized this was such a taboo thing for him. His greatest weakness shouldn’t be a woman. No, she could consume him. It was taboo.

“Oh, I like this,” MC said with interest.

_ If I tell you. _

_ If I tell you how I feel. _

Solomon blinked and realized she had turned on the last cd in his player. He couldn’t confess that he thought of her while this particular cd played. It was a mixture of music through the centuries, and this one, in particular, hit his gut. This song he could relate to as he pined for her after their first year in the Devildom.

“Yes,” he smiled.

_ There's a quiet storm. _

_ That is you. _

MC began dancing this slinky sway and beckoned him over. It likely was the most ridiculous and sexy thing he'd seen her do. In his room, dancing and unknowingly shaking him from his cool. The heat building on the back of his neck as she beamed and danced. “Come on, Solomon. I know you can actually have fun.”

He approached with apprehension and shook his head. “That isn’t dancing.”

_ You give me, you're giving me the sweetest taboo. _

_ Too good for me. _

She groaned and yanked his hands to her hips. “I’m going to have some fun, at least if I’m going to hide from demons,” she laughed and pulled her head away to laugh.

Oh, her beautiful neck. The way her lips moved suggestively to a smile so frequently. He felt more than a stirring in his loins. It was his chest that ached. He could easily tap into the instinct excuse, or that he was fascinated with her, but all of that was moot.

He reached up and plucked a pink paper hair from her wild curls. “Seems someone tried to get you with a Valentine,” he smirked.

MC giggled and sighed. “Those silly demons. I do love them, but this is ridiculous. Sometimes it’s just nice to be held and not ravaged.”

_ There's a quiet storm. _

_ And it never felt this hot before. _

Solomon gazed down at her and touched her cheek. “What do you want, MC?” He questioned in a low tone.

_ You give me the sweetest taboo. _

Her cheeks were warmed as she stared up at him. “What do you mean?”

“You’re obviously hiding from demons with me. What do you want?” Solomon’s lips curled as he asked.

_ There's a quiet storm. _

_ And it never felt like this before. _

She licked her lips and tilted her head. “Love.”

“You receive plenty from them,” he noted while arching his eyebrow. “I hardly see you anymore.”

_ Giving me something that's taboo. _

“Solomon,” she breathed as her cheeks entered a new stage of crimson. 

Oh, did he love the way she looked in this moment! He would freeze it and frame it in a picture if he knew where his phone was. He’d stop time to see her staring at him like this. It was the epitome of beauty he had unknowingly searched for his entire life. Had it really taken him this long to see this? Millennials of life without seeing her love.

There she was. His sweetest taboo. She held so much power over him with just an expression. That had never happened to him in his life. A king. A prophet. He was so much but only a man all in one. How could she touch something so sacred and buried? How could he not let her?

_ You've got the biggest heart. _

_ Sometimes I think you're just too good for me. _

He bent and kissed her lips. She sighed before winding her arms around his shoulders—the artful textures of her mouth. Just the pure exhilaration of her taste caused him to groan in relief.

_ Every day is Christmas and every night is New Year's Eve. _

She jumped further in his arms, and he walked them to his bed. MC wanted this, and that realization only propelled his tongue to taste more, his lips to press firmer. Oh, salvation in her chest. That golden heart was worth more than riches or knowledge. How did he wait this long?

He set her on the bed and was over her, touching her face with one of his hands. She was soft like silk and cream. Too good for him. Oh, but he adored her beyond reason. Completely beyond logic. 

Their kiss broke with panting, and she giggled. “You really are the sweetest taboo,” She smirked as he was over her. “I’ve wanted to do that for too long.”

_ Will you keep on loving me? _

_ Will you keep on, will you keep on? _

_ Bringing out the best in me. _

“I don’t think you comprehend what long is, MC,” he chuckled and returned to her mouth.

They had spent an exuberant amount of time in his room, and Solomon did indeed find out what the sweetest taboo was to him. She could break him if she wanted. She could crumble the foundations of all he’s built in an empty world that was just his… but would he mind? Not in the slightest.


End file.
